


Cool

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys





	Cool

It was a sight that took Kenna by surprise.

For the first time since she’d met Val Greaves, Kenna’s Mercenary companion had traded in her trademark leather armor for an elegant crimson dress and was groomed to match her fashion sense courtesy of Annelyse.

“Val,” Kenna stood so close to her friend that she could feel the heat of Val’s breath on her lips, “you look…” her heart raced in a way she hadn’t previously felt. After having faced death on multiple occasions, Kenna felt silly for how much her knees were shaking at the moment.

“Beautiful?” Val suggested with a smirk that suggested confidence despite her inability to meet Kenna’s eyes. Still, she pressed on. “Or perhaps ‘breathtaking’ was the word you were looking for. Maybe it was ‘stunningly gorgeous.’ Inside, Val cringed at her attempts to come off as “cool” but she thought it was a better idea than being honest with Kenna about how she felt.

“All of that and more.” Kenna admitted. “When I look at you, I’m overwhelmed. Your beauty honestly brings a tear to my eye.”

To this, Kenna was delighted to see Val blush, profusely. “Ever the charmer, I see. Well, don’t cry for me yet,” Val wiped Kenna’s eyes, gently, “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone. Wish me luck.”

As Val walked off to Lykos castle, Kenna felt her heart sink. She knew Val was more than capable of handling her assignment, but Zenobia Nevrakis was dangerous and if the Mercenary got caught, she would be subjected to…

‘NO!’ Kenna thought to herself. ‘I’ll go mad thinking of such things. Val will succeed. I know she will.’

***

If it was one thing Val hated it was sneaking around, but having to do so in some fancy dress made it even worse. Give her a deadman’s flail and her leather and she’d rather face an entire army by herself than this spoiled Nevrakis Princess.

Still, Val had to admit that she felt short of breath when thinking about the way Kenna looked at her. As far as Val was concerned, someone like Kenna could have anyone she wanted and thus had no reason to lower herself by associating with the likes of Val. But Kenna’s flawless face flashing that angelic smile suggested that Val’s dreams might actually come true. 

All she had to do was not get caught by Zenobia.

***

It wasn’t like Kenna to be so tense, but she knew she wouldn’t be alright until was safe once more.

How could she even think of letting her friend take such a risk? Surely, one of Adder’s spies would have made a better choice and… Kenna shook her head. In order to be a leader, she had to listen to her head instead of her heart. War comes with risks and everyone knew that; including Val. If no one was willing to pay the ultimate price, Stormholt might as well have surrendered to Abanthus right away.

Kenna had to remember what was at stake, but that didn’t mean her heart didn’t ache at the thought of Val in danger.

***

Val’s body tensed at the sound of Zenobia’s voice. Her first thought was the fear that she might never gaze upon Kenna’s enchanting face nor taste her lips which made her feel ill. And once she had a chance, she put the Nevrakis Princess in a sleeper hold desperate to see Kenna once again.

With Zenobia in one arm and her new friend, Bubbles, in the other, Val confidently strode towards the group. She had no idea what the papers she handed to Whitlock were supposed to mean, but she didn’t care either. All that mattered was Kenna.

She held her queen in a tight hug and dared not let go for fear of being separated again.

“Val,” Kenna looked deep into her eyes, “I could kiss you.”

“Plenty of time for that later, Majesty.” Val cursed at herself for saying something so stupid. All part of her attempts to be cool but, luckily, Kenna bailed her out by pressing her soft lips to Val’s.

The world around them no longer seemed to exist. There was only the two of them in a passionate kiss while they cupped each other’s faces. In that moment, it was clear to all how deeply in love with each other they were. 

“Plenty of time for this, now.” Kenna said as they pulled apart.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Val said before kissing Kenna again. “Just be ready for a lot more of this from now on.”

Kenna smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
